


Keep us apart

by Dreamystory



Series: Fire & Ice -Axelsa [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamystory/pseuds/Dreamystory
Summary: All she could do was wait.
Relationships: Axel (Kingdom Hearts)/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Fire & Ice -Axelsa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Keep us apart

It all started with flames, and it was with flames that it would end in the most pessimistic way of looking at things. It was unfolding, though, with intertwined hands and messy hair. Blue eyes filled with bitter and tired tears and emerald eyes closed, depriving the world of their sarcastic but extraordinarily bright light, depriving it of the overwhelming energy of an active volcano.  
Elsa was holding his hand, so much that she no longer felt hers ... but hearing him breathe, albeit in a labored and fragmented way, was what made up for the lost hours of sleep. But despite the heavy lids starting to drop, she hadn't moved from the "bedside," she hadn't moved when a nurse put a blanket over her shoulders, when he kindly suggested she sleep.  
No. She would have liked to be awake in case those green eyes she loved so much reopened ... and if they reopened the first thing they should have seen would be her face, certainly not a pair of eyes closed from sleep and a face resting on the mattress. Elsa brought her beloved's burned hand to her lips, squeezing it as close as she could but without causing him pain ... he already had enough burns all over his body, and his hands were perhaps the place where the aforementioned "lord of the flames "had fewer burns ... the most severe one was on the right side of the forehead, where a red hematoma was clearly visible on the pale skin color of the other ... in sharp match with the same color of his disheveled but wonderfully thick tufts in which she was dying to run her fingers, caressing his relaxed face where there was no trace of his usual sardonic, sarcastic or unconditionally amiable and loving expression.  
That sculpted face looked empty without what made it so much ... Axel.  
That Axel who had made her fall in love, in no uncertain terms. He had made her fall in love so deeply that every little piece of her skin screeched to run towards him ... to spend her life in his arms, with him. Only with him and with no one else.   
Every once in a whilr some doctor controlled the situation, but didn't bother to talk to her or tell her if he was getting better, getting worse, recovering, or not getting through the night. If he would have continued to breathe or if his lungs would not hold ...  
nothing, not even a shred of information for someone who seemed clearly linked to the man lying on the bed and unconscious for hours. As if they didn't care.  
As if it didn't matter: if Axel lived or died, it wouldn't make a difference to them. It would just have been one of many ...  
and they would catch him and get rid of him as one got rid of a fly. With so much cold blood to scare even her.  
They weren't pining in the least. At least not in the way she was pining for him ... pining ... he was in pieces, about to collapse in tears on his chest and release all the sadness and anger she felt at the prospect of losing him.  
Losing Axel ...  
even the sentence hurt as hell.  
An intense pain in her chest at the prospect of losing the man who had painted her life a color so different from the gray Elsa was used to ... a color so light it was addictive, but Elsa realized she couldn't live without it.  
Living without him ...  
it was pure pain.  
Every day without him would have weighed like a boulder ... without that smile, those eyes ... without his being like him that made her feel a woman to the core and wanted. So desired.  
"I don't know if you can hear me." the words came out in a strangled whisper, forced while with her hand he sought his, with her eyes he sought his magnetic gaze that she risked not seeing anymore "but you are strong ... I ... I know you will succeed. I know that you will return in my arms- "a tremor of voice followed the other. God, woman ... set yourself up.  
She put a hand to her chest, taking a deep breath before starting over. "you ... you have to make it. My whole world, what I am and will be ... oh without you nothing would make sense ... nothing ..."  
failure coming from track eight, the remaining neurons move away from the yellow line.  
A broken sobbing curled her posture even more, she put a hand to her mouth to mask it ... but it would have been like trying to mask a gash in her leg. Completely useless. Elsa took support from her elbows resting on the mattress and brought his hand to her forehead "God, please ... I can't lose him ... take everything from me, but don't take him away from me ... please ..."  
and that trail of supplications, desperate prayers, died out in the apparent cold night of the room.  
•••  
Not even dawn had pity after she decided that sleeping would be useless and after yet another doctor ignored her as if she were not there and she had resisted the temptation to grab him by the lab coat and insult him in the worst ways in terms that would have made a sailor blush.  
No, fatigue and heavy flaps had kept her from making an insane gesture towards someone who was doing their best in a silent way ... so she bit her tongue and let herself be lulled by a light breeze carried by an open window, which it touched her cheeks sticky with dry tears. Holding that lifeless hand had become an acquired instinct in those days, although she knew his fingers could not curl around hers in any way until he regained consciousness.  
At eleven o'clock the little room was filled with visitors who said hello to their loved ones: people who went to see babies, the elderly, children ... of all kinds from first to last up to Axel and back.  
And it was as Elsa closed her eyes for a second, that something tenderly cautious about her fingers moved and a sound like a sleepy grunt came from before her. It was a light sound and not that sudden, but what destabilized her was hearing Axel's body move ... he moved his head arching his neck to one side and leaving it there. He parted his dry lips and closed them back up and in the meantime the fingers of his hand on Elsa's went deeper into it as if trying to figure out if what was in front of them was her or it was just an illusion caused by the sedatives.  
No. Damn real.  
It is estimated that the more the love of your life passed out for two days seems to show signs of life, the more tears will increase in your eyes leading to the breaking of Niagara Falls or worse.  
It took Axel a while to ascertain the reality of all this, and when he was finally satisfied his eyes reopened ... his emerald green in stark contrast to the ash brown of his burnt skin, mixed with an almost corpse-like pallor. His eyes wandered confused over their joined hands, and softened considerably as they landed on Elsa. She could not help but cradle his hand against her lips, as a laugh of relief mixed with sobs rose from her heart to her eyes in the form of more tears ... this time of relief.  
He was alive.  
He was watching her.  
He was alive, he was breathing.  
He would have expected a strong and cutting smile from him ...but a wave of love flooded his eyes and aching face "you're here." In a hoarse, tired, small voice ... so little from him.

Every atom of her body quivered with passion, quivered to get closer to him. So she grabbed his cheeks and without replying joined their lips in a kiss full of relief and above all joy, letting other tears escape with her eyes closed. They streaked her cheeks, scraping them for the umpteenth time but now broken by a smile that curled her cheeks. His lips immediately kissed back, and finally she was able to stroke his hair. "I love you ... I love you so much ..." she whispered in a broken way "oh Axel ... I was so scared .." he used his free hand to run a hand through her hair, sliding his fingers along her jaw until he finally touched that blond silk with a passion weakened by the burning all over his body, but no less delicate and loving. He said nothing, but his heart was full of emotions. Overflowing with them.  
"oh, Elsa ..." his hoarse voice murmured that as the kiss broke and the two lovers leaned their foreheads against each other enjoying the closeness. Axel's other hand slid down her waist to hold her even more: the stabbing pain in her hips prevented him from sitting up straight, but once he recovered there was no one in heaven, on earth, or hell that could have stopped him from kissing her properly.  
For now, that little moment of newfound tenderness was enough for his now awake heart and soon perky mind again. Did they have everyone's eyes on them? who cares. Let them look, too. Their looks will never match those that Elsa Agnarsdottir and Axel Wood exchanged that day in that hospital.  
"let's rewrite the stars." she said against his lips "you and me, let the world be ours."  
A faint laugh left the depths of his chest "that's all I've ever wanted to do with you." he murmured "flying and falling with you, this is enough for me in life." A few words were interspersed with some slight cough or sudden drop in voice, or pain in the most sensitive points. But when Elsa's hand tried to see what was wrong by touching his cheek, he reassured her by giving a kiss on the back of it and cuddling himself inside the palm "... I missed you."  
Elsa smiled sweetly "I missed you too." she said, the kiss moved to the top of his shaggy and hopelessly wild, very red head.  
"... two things."  
"hm?"  
"number one, I love you too." he said, counting them on two specially raised fingers "that was quite the greeting. No really, best awakening in my entire life."  
yep, definitely the Axel he used to be. Elsa curled his shirt between her fingers and shook her head with a smiling sigh "oh come here, you."  
she tugged him lightly towards her, mostly moving closer herself to connect their lips again. His hands wrapped around her again, and Elsa felt him smile in the kiss.  
The future began today.


End file.
